Yeah Forever
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Written for Disney Quote Challenge. Scorpius is a little nervous about graduation from Hogwarts and whether he'd ever really spend time with his best friends. Lily assures his that everything will be just fine. They'll always be friends forever.


_**Quote: "And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?" "Yeah, forever!" -Fox and the Hound**_

-**Yeah, Forever-**

_Disney Quote Challenge_

He knew that this was going to be the last time he'd ever see his Hogwarts life again. Next week was his graduation but he couldn't help but feel a little depressed, almost disappointed in himself. He knew that once he was out of school he was going to be moving on to bigger and better things. He'd most likely never really talk to his best friends ever again.

Scorpius glanced over at the girl who sat next to him on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading through the chapter for her Transfiguration homework. She sighed and repositioned her book on the armrest. Would he be able to leave her too? Lily Potter had always been there for him, his best friend. What would life be like without her around?

"Lily?"

The red haired girl turned to him, flipping the flaming locks out of her eyes. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer me honestly," he demanded.

Lily suddenly had confusion and shock written on her face. "Of course why wouldn't I?" She shifted her body to face him.

Scorpius had known exactly what he wanted to sat before, now the words-and logical thought, had left him completely.

"D-d-do you ever think about the future?"

He finally spat out. When he saw more confusion hit her expression, he continued, "I mean, like after you finish school. What do you think you'll do?"

Lily's expression softened a bit while she thought about her response to such an arbitrary seeming remark. "I haven't thought about it. I'm still just trying to get through school first."

Then with a smile she added, "Are you nervous about next week?"

"I'm that predictable?" Scorpius asked with a small chuckle.

"Nope… I just know you too well."

"That line is so cliché."

"Sorry." Lily blushed

Silence filled the air for what seemed like an age.

A blush crept to Scorpius' cheeks. "Do you think we'll still be friends after I'm out in the real world?"

Lily seemed taken aback by his sudden question.

"Um-er… I mean. Even when you're back here and I'm out working and actually trying to use the things I've learned here." A sweat drop threatened to fall down his cheek before he wiped it away while seeming to itch.

She giggled at her friend's stuttering. "We'll be friends until the end of time." Brown eyes met gray. "I promise you that, with all my heart."

"You have a lot of faith in that, don't you?"

"More than you'd ever believe." Her eyes glittered from the firelight, or maybe a few small tears were forming behind the smile.

Scorpius wanted to hug her more then he ever had before; almost ready to cry into her shoulder. He truly didn't want to lose her, not even if it was only temporarily.

"Are you worried about the future?" Lily asked, breaking the silence that was surrounding them, "Or is this going to be some kind of heart spilling, confession type thing?" She added with a small chuckle.

"Would you hate me if it _was_ a confession?"

Lily's head snapped back to attention with the realization of what that statement really meant. Scorpius, Scorpie, had been her best friend since his first time to her house during his first summer break form Hogwarts. He'd always just been like another one of her brothers. She slowly shook her head.

Without another word, Scorpius nodded to her and stood, blushing furiously, and made to walk back to the tables in the corner.

"Wait," Lily spoke suddenly, her voice cracking slightly. The blonde turned around mid-step to look at her. "Don't you want to hear my reaction?"

Hope seemed to have filled back into Scorpius's features as Lily stepped over to him, went on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away from his rigid body, she laughed and whispered, "Yes will be friends always."

He ginned. "Forever?"

"Yeah forever," she replied while wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

**680 Words**


End file.
